Sanada Sucks at Secrets
by Purple.Chocolate.Stars
Summary: Rikkai is off to an over night training camp and Sanada wants to keep his relationship with Yukimura secret. So obviously, the only thing to do is switch roommates for the night. Sanada/Yukimura and Yanagi/Akaya. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Finally, I present to you the first Prince of Tennis story since February D: You guys don't hate me do you? T_T This is a Rikkai story :P It'll be only 3 chapters. **

…**Technically two since the third chapter is really, really short. So let's go with that. There are only 2 chapters plus an omake. It's mostly humour, but no worries, I'll be uploading some Rikkai porn soon! :D **

**If Prince of Tennis were mine…it'd never be updated. Simple as that :P**

Rikkai was renowned for its strict training sessions and the tension of the team seems to increase while they go away for over night training.

"Make full use of their facilities, "Sanada instructs. His deep voice startles everyone and they do as he says. But lately there seems to be a new kind of tension amongst the regulars. It used to stay within the doubles pairs, but somehow it has reached two of the team's most treasured singles players.

It was the sexual tension.

Before the team departed, after practice ended Sanada pulled his demi-god captain aside, demanding that they speak.

Everyone in the tennis team realizes their feelings for each other, and are aware that they are dating, but insist to keep it quiet or else they'll be at the receiving end of Sanada's deadly backhand and you're basically dead when Yukimura wants you to be.

So keeping quiet was always the best choice if you wanted to live.

With the couple, they have barely gone anywhere past kissing. Mostly because Sanada didn't want to proceed too quickly due to his captain's health and innocence.

I know; what kind of drugs could Sanada be taking if he thinks Yukimura is innocent.

"So what is it you wanted to speak to me about Gen-chan?" the captain asked, using the vice-captain's pet name since they were alone. But if they were being watched, their pursuers would gain a valuable piece of blackmail.

His heavenly voice cut across the silence of the room and made Sanada stiffen at the sound of the name, only Yukimura could call.

Clearing his throat, he began, "It's about the training camp we'll be going to tonight."

A curious brow rose from Yukimura's face, "Ah? What is it?"

Taking a final glance around the room for confirmation that they were alone (or not being watched), he cleared his throat and said, "I think that it would be wise for us to share our rooms with someone other than each other."

Yukimura was not expecting his lover to say something like this, but kept his cool regardless and responded, "Now what would make you say something like this?" He was answered with a silence then crossed his arms, his confidence faltering, "Was it something I did?"

The helplessness Yukimura was giving off caused nerves to fly all over Sanada's body. These nerves were similar to the ones that would set fire when Yukimura would pass out after over-exerting himself, but the difference was that with Yukimura sounding so vulnerable, Sanada just wanted to sweep his captain off his feet and reassure that everything was alright, but he didn't.

"I think that it would be in both our interests that we keep our relationship a secret from out team mates in order for the team to perform at their best and…" Sanada trailed off.

Sensing the uneasiness, Yukimura reached out for Sanada. When his hand came in contact with the vice captain's tensed shoulder, it was as if Sanada's body sprung to life with the mere contact. Yukimura's smaller body was pulled against the firm chest of his lover and strong, protecting arms trailed around his waist.

"…and I don't know how much longer I can hold back from you."

Yukimura's eyes widened by a fraction, barely noticeable, but noticeable enough to turn Sanada's face a ripe shade of red. The action was seemingly contagious, for a mere moment later; Yukimura lowered his eyes in embarrassment. Sanada was being so romantic; he couldn't help it if he were falling in love all over again.

Kissing the top of his shorter captain's head, he whispered sweet nonsense with that sensual, baritone voice of his only for the two of them to hear. Sanada inhaled Yaukimura's sweet scent, savouring the moment of silence they rarely shared. But with a team like Rikkai, what can you expect?

The moment was shattered when the sudden beeping of Yukimura's phone rang through the room. An irritable sigh escaped Sanada's lips while Yukimura inched away from him to retrieve the beeping device. Sanada glared at it lying innocently on the bench. If it wasn't Yukimura's phone then it would have gotten the backhand ages ago.

"It's a text from Niou-kun. He wants to know if we're done out meeting so we can start practice."

Sighing again, Sanada nodded and adjusted his cap, lowering it over his eyes, but before he even realized, Yukimura was pressed up against him and planted a lingering kiss upon his lips.

When they pulled away, Yukimua smiled sheepishly, "I love you Genichirou, but maybe a different roommate would be for the best." Sanada nodded in affirmation and lowered himself for another kiss, but was stopped mid-way when consecutive bangs were heard from the closed club-room door.

One of Yukimua's apologetic smiles graced his features as he slipped out of Sanada's grasp, "We're needed."

He never thought that taking after Seigaku's captain would ever be a good thing. Niou would be getting the slap _and_ a hundred laps.

**Soo how was it? I'****m not getting rusty am I? And it's totally okay for me to swoon at my own work right? :D I MADE GEN-CHAN SO COOL~ Alpha Pair needs more lovin', but I say that about any pairing I like XDD Sadly, it's true :P**

**And if you have a few minutes to spare (who doesn't on this site) head over to my profile. I put up a new (and wonderfully pointless) poll. Vote carefully. It could decide your fate…not really. /poll pimping over. **

**So...drop a review! I'll edit the second chapter as soon as I can. It'll probably be posted in 2 days. YAY FOR SCHOOL ENDING! BOO FOR NEVER SEEING MY FRIENDS AGAIN ): **


	2. Chapter 2

**School's out, but I'm sad. ****Graduating is never fun. I don't know if it's normal that a lot of people didn't cry once today. **

**BUT BESIDES MY OVER EXCITING LIFE; enjoy the chapter! Wednesday like I promised :D **

**I don't own Prince of Tennis XD**

The restless Regulars tumbled off the steps of the soon-to-explode bus and dragged their belongings behind them. Niou hopped his way out as his legs were tied after breaking the air conditioning and Sanada was being a good, little pack mule for his captain.

"Good, everything seems to be in order," Yukimura mused to himself.

The group stood in front of a rather mundane hotel with three levels and tinted windows. They entered the building and checked in, then proceeded to their room with their assigned partners.

Naturally, the doubles partner paired off and proceeded to the rooms; Marui chatting Jakal's ear off about cake and sugar while Yagyuu held Niou by the collar and dragged him along, leaving the four singles players in the lobby.

"I can't believe I get to share a room with buchou! This is so exciting," the young demon cheered latching on to his captain's smaller frame.

For a moment, Yukimura smiled, but it left as soon as it appeared when he spotted the look of distaste over Sanada's features. Sadly, Kirihara had caught it too.

"Are you sure this is okay buchou? I can room with Yanagi-senpai if you want…" The sudden mood swing drove Yukimura into his motherly state, "Poor Aka-chan's going through puberty and having mood swings," he cooed affectionately. Even though the captain was older, he was still considerably smaller than his kohai and the scene could release a chuckle from anyone who looked at it properly.

"Don't worry Akaya, I'm sure Renji and Genichirou will get along just fine," he smiled sweetly at the quieter males standing side by side.

With the matter sorted out, they walked to the elevator and noted that the others had taken the elevator up already or just proceeded to have sex in the stairwell.

The elevator dinged and Akaya clung to Renji's arm automatically and dragged him into the elevator. This left the captain and his vice captain again, alone and in a very, very _grabby_ kind of mood.

With enough time passing, somehow, Yukimura's hand seemed to have entwined itself with the larger grasp of Sanada. Even though Yukimura didn't have to look, he knew his secret lover was blushing ten shades of red. Even though Sanada was more physically developed, Yukimura easily towed the taller boy behind him into the elevator.

For the slow ride up, they simply stood there, leaning against their respective luggage and holding hands. Nothing physical, seeing how Yukimura knew that Sanada probably wouldn't be able to hold back after being away from his lover for so long.

But really; in an elevator? They had more control than that.

The painful silence stretched on between them and Sanada only stared stoically at the wall in front of him in order to not catch a glimpse of the vulnerable captain. There were no other passengers on the elevator to diminish the awkwardness and maybe even separate them further apart, so when they reached their floor and the doors slid open and a look of remorse crossed his face.

Sanada held his hand over the elevator door and let Yukimura out, trailing his bag behind him. But just as he was about to make his goodbye for the night, Sanada's eyes darted from left to right then focused straight on the captain.

And before he could react, Yukimura was swept into a searing kiss.

The captain's body was flush against Sanada's firm figure and embraced by his warm arms. Contrary to popular belief, even if Sanada seemed to be the glacier of Rikkai, Yukimura was able to know how warm he is.

Their tongues danced together in a moment of passion while Yukimura's arms laced around the masculine neckline of his partner. A soft moan rose from Yukimura's throat when they began to pull apart, in hope of enticing the vice captain back. They separated with a gasp and when Yukimura practically pounced back onto Sanada, the stronger vice captain held him by the shoulders, keeping an inch, their breaths mingling between them.

"Sleep well," he whispered with a sweet kiss on the forehead.

Yukimura practically whimpered when the embrace ended and Sanada pulled away.

Sanada's lips twitched upwards in a rare smile at his lover's adorable, pout, but managed to slink away in the opposite direction to his room.

But just as the tall boy was almost out of sight, Yukimura called out to him, "Genichirou…?" He turned back momentarily, surprised by the use of his first name.

"I love you."

The vice captain couldn't help but smile again, "I love you too Seiichi."

Yukimura's face brightened instantaneously, "May I have another kiss?"

Sanada sighed and pulled himself away from the scene, muttering, "Goodnight," to the now-smiling captain in the hallway. Eventually, Yukimura practically dragged himself away from the scene to his room in the opposite direction.

The door clicked open easily when Yukimura entered the room. He spotted his kohai sitting on his bed sorting his clothes with a happy aura surrounding him. The captain dropped his bag on the bed and glanced out the window. Night was already beginning to fall. The team arrived during the late evening and by now the sky was completely dark; much darker than the city was. This was what he loved most about camping with his team.

"Buchou? Is something wrong? You look kind of...distant," Kirihara commented uneasily, hoping to not receive and evil aura.

Instead of putting him his pleasant, smiling facade as he usually performed, the captain showed signs of self consciousness and uneasiness by tugging at his long sweater sleeves and staring at his toes.

"Don't worry Aka-chan, don't worry."

He obviously did not believe him, "You know, if you'd like, I can switch rooms with fuku-buchou."

Yukimura shook his head in dismay, remembering his words.

_...to hide our relationship from the others. What kind of example would be if two of the three Rikkai demons were to show emotions such as love, and for another man?_

A single tear slid down his face, _are you ashamed of me Genichirou?_

"B-buchou! What happened?" the younger student demanded. Instead of responding with the calm demeanor he normally sported, all Yukimura could think to do was rush into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

Now alone in the room, Akaya rejoined with the familiar feeling of lonliness and whipped out his phone, instantly texting Yanagi.

He sent a short text, asking if he was there, but when his phone remained silent the dark haired demon curled up into a ball on the bed and clutched the phone close to his chest.

"What's the reason you aren't rooming with Seichi like you are 98% of the time?" The moment the door closed behind them, Yanagi wasted no time as to interrogate the vice captain.

"What do you mean?" Sanada replied, keeping his responses stone cold and not meeting the data player's analyzing eyes.

"Don't try to deny it Genichirou, you've been tripping over your own feet the moment you stepped into this room. Something happened."

Sanada scoffed and tucked his bag away in a corner and preceded to the bathroom to prepare for bed, "Nothing happened."

The next time Kirihara opened his eyes, the room was dark, his phone was on the nightstand and somehow, for some reason, his frail captain was in his arms, snuggled tightly against his chest.

Worry overflowed his body when he thought of all the possibilities why his captain felt the need to be in such a position. But then the worry changed, to one of concern as to what Yanagi-senpai would do to him if he were to ever find out. They simply laid there for a while until Akaya finally began to relax.

And the feeling of content, protecting his captain would have remained in his mind if Akaya wasn't struck with the almighty, sudden realization, he was the seme.

Awkwardly enough, the same situation has practically mirrored itself, but in the opposite form. Sanada wouldn't trust anyone but his data collecting best friend to see him as he was then; insecure, shy and missing his love.

The laid in the dark, Sanada as a warm bundle cuddled in Yanagi's arms. Normally the vice captain is taller, but the physics of lying down on a bed gave him the opportunity to snuggle close into Yanagi's chest.

Neither Sanada nor Yukimura even considered sleeping so soundly that night. Yanagi and Kirihara on the other hand were a sleepless wreck the next morning.

That night, Kirihara learns that his buchou snores, kicks and mumbles a series of "mada mada danes" in his sleep.

Yanagi never could have calculated that Sanada's iron grip and strength applied while he slept. Let's just say Renji's respiratory system would need some work before he could breathe regularly again.

The next morning, training would begin and they were screwed.

**Was that okay? I thought it was average for my own writing :P Kind of boring…..xD;;; Sorry! I'm very dedicated to finishing my stories though! Summer's here and maybe some days I'll be able to steal my friend's net book to write. Or give her an excuse to 'accidentally' stumble upon my tenipuri porn. It ensures good times. **

**So when do you dudes want the omake? Tomorrow or tonight? :D **


	3. the end

**A really short chapter just concluding the story. I just felt like it'd be better in its own chapter. Thanks for reading and all your kind reviews! **

**Derp. I don't own Prince of Tennis. But there's nothing to sue me for anyway…**

When Yukimura opened his eyes, he was welcomed by the burning sunlight in his face. Instinctively, he rolled over and gave the other side of the bed a pat down, searching for his partner. Suddenly, through his morning grogginess, he realized that Sanada was sharing a room with Renji and he was with the team demon.

Slowly, he stood up and looked at the clock. He groaned loudly at how late it was. Through the open window he could already hear the sound of tennis balls ricocheting against rackets and the Sanada's voice barking orders.

_Oh…Sanada's voice…_

Even when he was telling Niou to put his pants on and take the practice seriously, how was his voice so wonderfully _rugged_?

The sound of his lover's voice was enough to get him out of bed.

Outside, Sanada massaged his temples out of irritation. It was barely noon and Niou decided to be even more a headache than he already was.

But overall the practice was going smoothly. Yagyuu finally got his partner on a leash and Jakal and Marui went to refill their water bottles. The only downsides are that Akaya hasn't been able to leave Yanagi's side all morning and Yukimura—

Walked out the door, serene expression in place, jacket draped over his shoulders and just looking so perfect.

Like the gravitational pull of the world, Sanada was drawn toward his lover. One night without him was too long. He had no idea what he would ever do if he didn't have his captain by his side to love. Before he knew what he was doing, even when Yukimura asked if he was ill, their lips were clasped together and whether the others noticed or not, Sanada's hands reached around Yukimua's small frame and squeezed his bottom possessively.

Almost by instinct, cat calls and whistles rose from the courts surrounding them and the occasional, "Get a room!" was what Sanada intended on if Yukimura was going to melt in his arms so easily.

"I'm sorry Seichi…even when I said we'd keep it a secret—"

Somehow, Sanada's low voice made it's way to the team trickster's ears, "Secret? Everyone kind off knew already. We were worried it'd end up like at that rich kid school where everyone but the couple themselves know…"

Giving Sanada a reassuring peck on the lips, Yukimura proceeded to plan Niou's death.

And as Akaya would call it, that morning was so full of epic fail.

**Even if I don't show it, I think Akaya is awesome with a dying passion. Even if he's one of the scariest players in the series, his moments of adorableness are too much for me. He seems like the kind of person who'd say 'epic fail' a lot too. I think we'd be great friends. **

**So thanks for reading! Have a great summer, dudes~**


End file.
